Cytology
by super manako sohma
Summary: Kenny helps Butters study for a biology test. Fluffy Bunny.


Mana here. Short little Bunny shot in time for Easter…ok, this has nothing to do with Easter but it's a Bunny.

Cytology

During lunch, Butters was huddled outside his science classroom with notes scattered everywhere and a small stack of index cards in his hands.

"Alright," he mumbled to himself, "all cells have cytoplasm and some form of organelles. Cell wall and chloroplasts…that makes it a plant cell! And animal cells only have centrioles! Got it!"

People walked past him, giggling slightly at his bursts of random biology information. But he paid no mind to them…he couldn't afford to. Once the lunch bell rang he would be in his science class, taking a test and unfortunately for him, he was way too sleepy to study that night.

"Ok, let's see, cell transport," he mumbled, "Pinocytosis is the process of taking in liquids by means of vacuoles. And endocytosis is…and exocytosis…aw hamburgers! I got it wrong."

He flipped over his index card to read the information for exocytosis and endocytosis.

"I can't memorize this in time," he mumbled.

Butters busied himself in trying to memorize his terms. This test was very important to him. He had a B minus in the class, an eighty percent. If he failed the test, then he's parents would ground him yet again. Meanwhile, Kenny was nibbling on a muffin and had been strolling around the school. The guys pissed him off in the cafeteria and he had no intentions of going back there. He spotted the smaller blonde, who was mumbling to himself. He smiled; Butters wasn't around the guys during lunch, so Kenny figured he could hang around him to cool down his temper. He parked himself beside him on the ground in front of the classroom.

"Hey, you weren't at lunch today," Kenny said, offering Butters a piece of his muffin.

"Not right now, Ken," Butters said, not looking away from his notes.

Curious, Kenny looked over Butters's shoulder to see what was so interesting. He chuckled once he saw the familiar terms and vocabulary that made up biology.

"Test?" Kenny asked, "I just took that test this morning."

Butters looked frantically to him with fear in his light blue eyes.

"Is it hard?" He asked.

Kenny shook his head.

"I thought it was pretty easy."

"Well that's easy for you to say, you're good at biology," Butters pouted.

"Hey now, it wasn't that hard. The multiple choice part is all on the organelles. And you just have to differentiate exocytosis and endocytosis for the essay."

Butters's face fell.

"But those are the hardest ones," he said, "I still can't figure them out and I'm taking the test in a few minutes!"

Kenny felt pity for the boy; he knew Butters had a B minus in the class and that he'd be grounded if that got lowered to a C. And if his parents grounded him, he would lose a friend to play with for a week. He couldn't afford for that to happen, so he got an idea.

"Ok Butters," he said. "Let's pretend I'm an amoeba and you're a…what do amoebas eat?"

Butters shrugged.

"Ok, you're amoeba food then."

Butters blinked in confusion, but went on with it to see what Kenny had in store. And then suddenly he felt Kenny's weight as he wrapped his arms and legs all around his body.

"K-Kenny?" He gasped.

"Endocytosis is the process of taking material into the cell by means of enfolding the cell membrane on the product being taken in."

Butters nodded.

"The way I'm wrapped around you and pulling you into me demonstrates the amoeba wrapping around a food and taking it inside the cytoplasm," he said sweetly, "do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Kenny," Butters said, "it's when the cell takes in particles?"

"Yep, good job," he ruffled Butters' hair. "And phagocytosis is primarily performed by white blood cells that eat up invading bacteria, hence the prefix _phago_- but in other cells it's normally referred to as 'endocytosis.'"

"W-wow, you're pretty smart, Ken," Butters said, smiling. Kenny's warmth felt good on him. Kenny laughed egotistically and held Butters tighter in a hug.

"O-ok then. What's exocytosis?"

Kenny unwrapped his arms and legs from around Butters, losing all contact to him completely.

"That's the process where the cell removes particles from within. It expels it through the system by means of vacuoles. The vacuoles are made up of pieces of the cell membrane and when they expel the particles into the environment, they bind to the cell membrane thus releasing the particles."

Butters nodded.

"And then way I let go of you demonstrates the amoeba expelling the particles, you understand?"

"I-I think I do," Butters said, "so, endo is when it goes in, and exo is when it goes out?"

"You got it," Kenny smiled, "jeez, it's so simple, how come it took you this long to figure it out?"

"Aw, don't blame me, Kenny, the book doesn't provide good enough demonstrations."

Butters blushed, smiling slightly. Kenny laughed.

"Why don't I help you study biology from now on? Since my demonstrations seem to be a lot more effective than the book."

"O-ok then," Butters said, "h-hey Ken?"

"Yep?"

"D-do you think you could show me endocytosis one more time?"

Kenny smiled and pulled Butters to his front with his arms and legs. Butters adjusted himself so that he fit in Kenny perfectly, while Kenny held onto him tightly.

"You got it?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah," Butters sighed in Kenny's grip.

Kenny kept his hold on him until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Oh hamburgers, I got the test now," Butters said as Kenny let go of him.

"You'll do fine," Kenny said, helping Butters gather his notes from the floor, "it's easy, and of course you remember the essay terms."

Butters smiled.

"W-well alright Ken. Wish me luck."

He gave Butters a short pat on the shoulder and retreated in the direction toward his own classroom.

XX

That satisfied my inner biology nerd. I hope it was educational to you guys.


End file.
